User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 19
CHAPTER 19 She stood up, the other Leaders gathered around her, Nerd had gone still. “Take him to the healers tent.” she growled to them. “But he’s-” Pom began. “NO! Take him there now.” she growled. If they did or not she didn’t know, she stood in the middle of the battle, in a clearing where the armies had been afraid to stand, because it was slick with blood. She stood in the middle, her head down, breathing hard. She heard footsteps and looked up, she tapped her device twice, her song stopped and the metal clamps on her ears disappeared. Savini stood in front of her, clapping slowly, his armor splattered with blood and his face… happy. “Well done well done. You’ve just managed to kill Director Nerd, how sad.” he mocked. Mist looked up at him through her hair, her head still down and breathing hard. “What’s wrong hm? Angry? Grieving? Such emotions are what make you weak.” he snarled. Mist finally raised her tear streaked face up. “I’m done losing people.” she growled. And then the tide of the battle changed. Mist spread her wings and rose in the air, she looked down and saw many of her fellow thieves bleeding on the ground. She let out a scream of rage and lifted a hand, she shut her eyes and imagined all the shadows in the universe coming to her call, she created a weapon out of the darkest part of her mind… And when she opened her eyes, she held a eight foot long scythe, the blade a gleaming dark silver at least four feet long. Black and red ribbons coated the handle. She held it and turned it to the side and pointed it to Savini, he hissed at her, and pulled out a strange gun, shooting beams of light and energy at her, she merely flicked and twirled the scythe around, each time the blade hit the energy, she felt a little vibration up her arm as her weapon absorbed the shock. She dropped down and landed with a thud, she turned her scythe to the side and let the blade rest on the bloody ground. She raced forward and flug it forward, wrapping the scythe around Savini’s neck, it was curved inward and sharp on that side, she yanked it forward, and then back, and forward again. Each time cutting Savini deeper in the back of his neck. He finally ducked after the third time and Mist stumbled a little at the force. He pulled out his electric blade and sliced at her, she twirled around and sliced her scythe upward, shattering the blade. Savini opened his mouth to say something but then shut it and took out two sais instead. He leapt at her, slashing like a madman, she hesitantly blocked each one and hissed as Savini shrieked in pure rage and started attacking even faster. Mist let out a roar of pain as one of them flew right by her defense and cut her shoulder. She spun her scythe around and swung it sideways, Savini ducked with a grin and Mist growled, Pom suddenly appeared next to Mist wielding a large white gun pulsing with energy. As he began to shoot at Savini Mist slowly began to notice the other Leaders falling back and fighting together. Midnight, her hands alight with burning flames, Teardrop, a sword of purple and green glowing in her hands. Pomegranite, holding two white guns that were shining in the moonlight. And herself, grinning at Savini with the scythe pointing at him. He spat on the ground angrily, Aqua appeared next to him, his horns shining in speckles of blood, his tattered wings twitching eagerly. “Fine! Rise up! All of you! See if I care!” Savini shrieked. Mist twirled the scythe around and aimed it back at both of them. “Now all that’s left is for Nerd to get back up.” Midnight commented. “What?” Mist asked, dropping her intimidating glare. “The blade was electric, he’s going to wake up.” Midnight said, like it was obvious. “I love being talked about in the third person.” Nerd said on cue, stepped forward, a slash on his armor. “Also ow.” “Well jeez, we’re all getting scars now.” Mist chuckled. Pom grinned. “Can we fight now?” he asked. Mist grinned back. “Onward then.” she said. Category:Blog posts